


The Making of a Preteen Supervillain

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Domestic Coldflash [17]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Len and Michael are ridiculous, M/M, Poor Barry, dads!Coldflash, domestic!Coldflash, married!Coldflash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dramatic turning point in Michael's life where he realizes he's destined to become a supervillain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Preteen Supervillain

**Author's Note:**

> It isn't actually mentioned in the fic, but in my mind Michael is like 12 here.
> 
> Based on this Tumblr post: http://fantasticworldofflanneldoodle.tumblr.com/post/119147482132/does-something-ever-happen-to-you-and-youre-like

Michael stares blankly ahead of himself, a slight hitch to his breathing for a moment before he blinks and looks down at the floor, clenching his fists.

“This is it, isn’t it? My moment? The one that’s a turning point, defining the rest of my life. This is how it happens it, right? This is how I become a super villain.”

“Michael, that doesn’t even work when your dad does it. Just go clean your room and then you can see your friends. This doesn’t have to be such a huge production,” Barry says, sighing as he sets aside a hard copy of a file from work.

“I just don’t get why I can’t see Will now and clean my room later,” Michael frowns and folds his arms.

“Because your room is a sty and I said so,” Barry picks up another folder.

“UGH!” Michael huffs as he stomps off to his room.

After a few moments, Barry looks up from the papers in his hand to see his husband hunched down in his favorite easy chair, an overly large magazine opened up directly in front of his face.

“That attitude is all yours,” Barry informs.

“Not according to Joe,” Len says, flipping a page in his magazine. He was attempting to be nonchalant but he still hadn’t unhunched or lowered the magazine from his face.

“See, you think you’re funny, Len, but I’m gonna remember that,” Barry’s tone is somewhat lofty as he levels a raised eyebrow at the magazine hiding his husband’s face.

Len hunches down a little lower in his seat.

Barry shakes his head at his husband’s ridiculousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this because I feel as though I should have done something better with the interaction between Len and Barry, but...oh well.


End file.
